piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1996 Revolting 400
The 1996 Revolting 400 at LA, is best known for a big one on lap 66. The crash started after leader Haul Inngas bounced off a wall into 3rd place Mark Landis and 4th place Manny Flywheel before practically taking out every car on the high side and middle side and leaving all cars on the low side dodging the wreck. Ryan Shields was hit three times in the left front causing him to spin uncontrollably three times! About 17 cars were involved in the wreck including Chick Hicks. The King wins with Eugene Carbureski 2nd and Klint Shiftright 3rd. Rookie Ponchy Wipeout is FOURTH!!! Chick Hicks was 20th. An onboard camera on Mark Landis shows the carnage in which he is seen being taken out by Ford and Ryan Shields and Slider Petrolski are seen crashing into him. Billy Ford hits the side of Misti Motorkrass and Misti's crush Claude is involved. Technically, Claude had minor damage and finished the race. An onboard camera was also there on Crusty Rotor and on Darren Leadfoot in which he is seen hitting the rear end of Dave Alternators (renamed his stage name Davey Apex in 2001) before getting taken out by Johnny Blamer, who hit him just like James Cleanair, Sage Vanderspin and another racer from the era which I forgot did to Billy Oilchanger in the 2005 Dinoco 400. Part time racers Aiken Axler and Lee Revkins did not race, because they are part time, but the others did. Inngas miraculously steers himself correctly to avoid most of the wreck but does not win. Shields' face was swollen and he could not talk very well for sometime. Shields somehow does not miss a race and wasn't replaced by his backup, Ryan Thunderbolt Jr. Mark missed the Sidewall Shine 350 at Texas and didn't get replaced, but returned in the Heartland 500. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Pit Reporter: Lapis Lazuli On-Boards: Mark Landis, Crusty Rotor and Darren Leadfoot Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgJWKvOOqsg - We know it's Daytona/Nightdona but forget it, it's LA. In the video, Inngas is the #93, Ryan Shields is the NAPA #56 even though that car ends up running in the video, in this race he does not end up running and was TOWED!, Mark Landis is the Smithyfield car, Flywheel is the #55, Rotor is the #38, Petrolski is the #36, Blamer is the #6, and Billy Ford is the #83.) Transcript Wreck Pinkie: OH NO! LEADER INNGAS BOUNCES OFF THE WALL AND TAKES OUT MARK LANDIS IN THIRD! THE BIG ONE HAPPENS AT LA! Spike: Mark Landis takes out WAY TOO MANY CARS THERE! RYAN SHIELDS HIT THREE TIMES ON THE LEFT FRONT AND IS SPINNING! BILLY FORD HITS THE SIDE OF MISTI MOTORKRASS! EVEN CLAUDE SCRUGGS IS INVOLVED! CLAUDE AND HIS CRUSH MISTI! WHY!?!? Pinkie: Just like Mark's father Tom, he 25% of the time crashes. (Mark on-board) Pinkie: Now watch the onboard camera of him here. Inngas simply got loose, hit the wall and bounced off towards the cars and chaos happens. Inngas SOMEHOW corrected his steering to avoid the wreck mostly but Mark takes out at least fifteen if not twenty cars before Petrolski and Shields hit him. (Crusty on-board) Spike: An onboard camera on Crusty shows him crashing into Manny. (Darren on-board) Spike: While this onboard camera on Darren here shows him hitting Alternators before getting hit by Blamer! (On board on Ryan with team radio) Ryan: AUGH! MY FAYCE ISH SHWELLING REAL BAD! I WAS HIT THREE TIMESH IN THE FRONT LEFT END! AHHHH! I WOIL NEVER ROICE AGON! SOMEONE WILL REPLASH ME! View Zeen Crew Chief: NOO RYAN! YOU CAN'T TALK ANYMORE! Ryan: OI NEED SHTRIP WEATHERSH NOW! View Zeen Crew Chief: You mean The King? OK! Ryan: DON'T FORGET DIRKSHONE D AGOSTRINO AND PONCHY! MAYBE MURRAY TOO! View Zeen Crew Chief: OK. I will get Dirkson, Murray and Ponchy! (Later, The King, Dirkson, Murray and Ponchy come alongside Luke and Roger) Dirkson: Hey dude! Murray: OMG! Ponchy: RYAN! YOU'RE DAMAGED! The King: Racing is racing. Luke: NO! RACING IS RACING IS RACING! Roger: NO NO NO! RACING IS RACING IS RACING IS RACING! The King: Calm down, chief. Calm down, Luke. Ryan, it's ok. Ryan: NO ITSH NOTH! (Back live) Spike: Harsh moment at Los Angeles, here. Hence the sponsor, part-timer Dave Alternators is involved and so far part-timer Mark has gone under an injury, almost like his father Tom Landis in 1979 at Martinsville IN HIS ROOKIE YEAR!!! It was the second time his backup racer replaced him, the first being after the Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Speedway. Pinkie: So far, the only part-timers that are running are Todd Marcus in 12th, Dirkson D'agostino in 13th, Dale Junior in 16th and Kevin Shiftright 18th. Spike: The King leads, Eugene Carbureski is 2nd, Klint Shiftright 3rd, rookie Ponchy Wipeout 4th, Greg Candyman 5th and the godly Ruby Easy Oaks in 6th. We'll be back for more ESPN coverage of the Revolting 400 in just a moment. Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 3. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 4. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 5. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 6. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 7. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 8. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 9. Brush Curber - 200 laps 10. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 11. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 12. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 13. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 14. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 15. James Cleanair - 200 laps 16. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 17. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 18. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 19. Mac Icar - 65 laps (crash) 20. Chick Hicks - 65 laps (crash) 21. Ernie Gearson - 65 laps (crash) 22. Darren Leadfoot - 65 laps (crash, hit the bumper of Alternators before Dave was hit by Blamer) 23. Dave Alternators - 65 laps (crash, back bumper hit by Darren and was hit by Blamer) 24. Johnny Blamer - 65 laps (crash, crashed into Landis, hit Alternators) 25. Crusty Rotor - 65 laps (crash, crashed with Flywheel) 26. Manny Flywheel - 65 laps (crash, crashed with Rotor) 27. Billy Ford - 65 laps (crash, crashed into Motorkrass) 28. Misti Motorkrass - 65 laps (crash, hit by Ford) 29. Slider Petrolski - 65 laps (crash) 30. Billy Oilchanger - 65 laps (crash) 31. Ralph Carlow - 65 laps (crash) 32. Rusty Cornfuel - 65 laps (crash) 33. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 65 laps (crash) 34. Ryan Shields - 65 laps (crash, injuries) 35. Mark Landis - 65 laps (crash, injuries) Category:Historic Races